The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Alone Without Death
Part 1 “I won’ wait for you no longer!” Laulterec bellowed down to Nex as the Rakaun made his way down the hill. “We be less than half a day’s ride!” “Then go!” Nex’s anxiety had done nothing to calm his temper. “Won’t stop for a moment to let a man drain his snake….” He grumbled to himself before shouting back. “I will be right behind you. Go if you feel you cannot wait!” Nex heard Laulterec say something in a less than satisfied tone followed by the crack of his reins. Nex did not look back and the creak of the cart grew fainter and fainter the closer Nex got to a tree at the bottom of the hill. Once he was certain he was out of sight he sat down against the tree and emptied his pack. The vile he used was of no special make and had not been cleaned since he last drank the concoction. He crushed the ingredients then mixed it together with bit of water; they swirled into a calm blue, like the sea under a calm breeze. At first the smelled was sweet like wine then mixed with a much smokier fragrance. Ready. ''Nex thought and quickly threw the drink back. The tree at his back melted away and he fell backwards softly into the ground. It caressed his body, gently guiding him deeper and deeper down into the darkness of the ground. Stars and comets came streaming up from below him but as he fell the stars burst and scattered and the comets carried long trails of dust far away until they were gone. The star’s remaines specked the sky and suddenly Nex realized he was soaring through the night looking down on the land from above. ''Neeeexxxxxxx…. He felt a heavy tug on his back. The ground below grew larger and larger as he fell with great speed. He had only enough time to put his hands up before connecting with the face of a mountain. A mountain like home. The mountain gave way and Nex plunged through water only to find himself unable to swim to the surface. The weight was so much and he tasted blood in his mouth. He felt the tug on his shoulder again and began to swim to the surface. Another tug and another raised him higher. The surface was there before him but he had no strength left, he left the rest in the hands of someone else, he was too tired to struggle anymore. Opening his eyes, the tree came into view and his vile had smashed on a rock next to it. Before he could rise Nex felt another tug on his shoulder; he looked up to see a scrawny, wild dog biting at his shoulder. He threw himself up and kicked dirt at the wild beast as it ran off. Must have thought I was dead… Nex allowed himself a small chuckle at the thought. Must have over done it on the Root. Appears I am done for a while anyway. He eyed the broken vile mournfully. His horse was still there on the road where he had left it. Surprised that no one took it, Nex took it as a sign that the break was blessed, despite the broken vile and shaggy dog. After all, even a Champions of Gods must have time to recuperate. The journey was shorter than Laulterec had originally guessed and Nex had reached Leva Adium in only an hour (or so it felt). Getting there was the easy part; the city was heavily guarded, even at its outermost checkpoints. I hate checkpoints. Anyone of them could be spying on me, reporting my location, my comings and goings or worse… '' Nex looked around at every face, every man, woman, child and beast. He pulled his cloak closer around his shoulders and kicked his horse to swift trot. In the confusion of refugees he passed the first checkpoint quickly and unnoticed. The rush of the river did nothing to soften the clamor around the second checkpoint. The poor and unknown were turned away with little care, forced to go back to the edge of the crowd and hope the soldiers of the next shift would be more compassionate. “Orders are orders!” Nex heard a guard shout as he shield-bashed a man to the ground. The crowd roared and pushed hard against the line, the guards yelled back and held their shields strong against the rush of people. ''They are all afraid. It was plain to see. Wide, shocked eyes, gritted teeth and cries made half of rage and half of fear. They had a reason to be afraid, not of the Kings, but of the destruction that their confrontation could bring. Darshia camped close enough that a child’s stone throw could knock him in his nose and across the river. Accross the river, Tigahn’s march from Highkeep was near completion, backed by multiple armies of loyal followers. The crowd was growing more and more restless. Nex dismounted and gathered what supplies he would need in the city. He undid the bridle and saddle from his stead and let them fall to the ground. “I hope you get as far from this city as possible." Nex looked to the city in the distance. "This land will be bleeding soon.” He patted the horse on her nose and pushed it off. The horse trotted away happily from the crowd as it threatened to break the line. Nex fixed his gear and the sword to his back right as the raging crowd broke the defenses. They pushed the weak spots and the guards could not hold. At first it was one soldier who had fled on the right flank but soon the man who took his place also fled and the crowd swarmed through. The rest of the line broke in an instant but a few stall-worth fighters stayed to try and combat the wave. Quickly overtaken they panicked and before they could turn to flea they were grabbed by the crowd and beaten down. “Gods!” Nex cursed as he sprung into the crowd. Through the near stampede of people Nex came to the mob that was attacking the soldiers. Three in all still lived of the seven-odd who had not escaped. Rushing the attackers Nex sent a flurry of jabs and kicks to each attacker. The crowd backed off momentarily as Nex gathered the poor men together, they were bruised and beaten, and praising him for his valor. Scowling, he drew the swords at his sides and growled, the aggressors backed away into the charge of people and took off for the gates of Leva Adium. Half dragging the soldiers he pulled them to safty beyond the checkpoint. The three men were hurt bad but they would live. All so young. ''Nex eyed their bleeding faces. Explains why they did not flee at first chance. Something to prove.'' For some reason, it made him proud but also very sad. “Alright gentlemen.” Nex began, already feeling sorry for his next actions. “You are most welcome for your lives but I am afraid they will come with a price” He could see the fear again in their faces. “Please do not be alarmed.” He put his hands up in a gesture of peace. “I just need to borrow your clothes.” The guards looked alarmed and one finally got the courage to ask, “All of our clothes?” Nex lowered his hands and smirked. “Well for what I need, it would look really strange if just one of you isn’t wearing any clothes.”'' '' Part 2 The guards made great captives and the horse he had snagged concealed Malek’Reth very nicely in its wagon. The guards at the south gate had their hands full with the ransack of people pushing to get in; the last stop in their long journey through a war torn nation. Nex pulled the horse and captives quickly passed the crowd in his decently fitting guard uniform. These people do not want bloodshed. The want safety. “Hail citizen!” Nex called out to a guard with a large brown mustache. “I’ve three rough ones hear. One o’ the bastards dug me in the leg.” Nex motioned to the bloody tear in his tabard. The three men attempted to shout but were cut short as Nex tugged on the rope that bound them to his horse. “I needs be getting some help quick, Ser.” Nex’s Gildorian accent was slipping (it had been a long time since he had done his Sinthaster impression) but the man did not seem to notice or care. “Do I look like a Knight to you? Ya’ dammed idiot.” His cheeks were red as a cherry behind his mustache, flustering as he pulled away from a sobbing woman h. “You know where the barracks is, get moving! An’ put those three in the cells till we can move ‘em up.” Nex was more than happy to oblige. The man had also had a rough day it seemed and he was happy to leave, but not without a quick jest. "Thank you...Ser." Nex smirked as he walked away. 'The beaten men were not happy to be left tied, in a wagon and near naked in the streets but Nex had given them the last of his money as a thank you for their involuntary assistance. He ditched his guard’s clothes along with the horse not soon after he released the men. With only one place to go he fastened his gear and took down the side streets and rooftops of Gildor.'' --- The Bloody Tankard was bloody packed. Soldiers and dancers laughed and played dice while merchants and masons talked of possible service. The door was a constant reminder of how unsecure this location was since it swung open as often as a wench’s legs. The windows were shut and had to be opened from the inside to enter; all night people jumped in and out between the Tankard and the back-alley hijinks. Despite the constant swirl of opening doors and windows the air was thick with heat and a light cloud of smoke misted the room. Though no one in the Tankard seemed to care, no one that is except for Nex. He was sitting at the far-left end of the bar and doing his best to remain unnoticed tucked against the wall. With careful eyes, he scanned the room through the fog. The soldiers did not seem to be a problem, they were well into their drinks and seemed far too intrigued by the dancers at their table. A bard stood on the table opposite them. He entertained a small crowd with an upbeat rendition of The Final Confrontation of Lunafell: Byrin and Ulghiant’s Last Dance, taking breaths in between verses to play a quick tune on his wooden flute. A handful of what looked to be fur traders kept to a corner table since his arrival but had not even looked his way. Even as he eyed them now they were finishing up and heading for the door. Damn. I had guessed it was them…would have been easier that way. Nex continued his scan of the room but still saw nothing to raise the alarm. “A drink for you stranger?” The old tavern keep’s daughter asked. “Give me something strong.” Nex fished through his pocket and pulled out a ring with a small emerald in it. “Make it two drinks and one more when those are gone.” He did his best to smirk at the girl but it was halfhearted. She took the ring and bowed away gracefully to retrieve the drinks. A half a moment later she was there again with two cups and a bottle. She filled the first cup near to overflowing with a rich red ale and pushed it towards Nex. She followed with the other cup then placed the cork back in the bottle. Not a drop spilled. “My father recommends you take it easy on this brew m’lord.” She used the bottle to point to her father who was trying on his new ring; his plump fingers already rich with rings. Oh, sweet girl, I ordered two cups…as a start. I should have this entire bottle gone by night’s end. ''“I dare not drink more than my fill, tis my promise, m’lady.” His smirk was more convincing this time and earned him a giggle. The young girl smiled as she put the cork back in the bottle. “I will keep you to your word, sir…?” “Sevgi of Miro.” The lie came easy, he had used it many times. She eyed him with a little suspicion but his money was good so she did not argue. “Alright, Sevgi of Miro.” She placed the bottle on the counter. “Your ring is worth a few more than three drinks so the bottle is yours but remember, go easy on it.” She said scooting off gracefully to another customer. The drink tasted of roasted nuts and dirt. It reminded Nex of Laulterec’s shaky water, except much stronger. He turned again to eye the bar. The bar was even more crowded now and many of the new patrons spoke loudly about some sort of games that had only just let out. Nex hoped maybe Calicana had been at the games and maybe she would be here soon. Sadly, she was still nowhere in sight. A rowdy band of black and purple mercenaries must have done well in the games; they entered with vigor and took up a whole corner of the Tankard. Nex knew them to be no Darkmoons. Despite the similar color, these soldiers dressed more like pirates than paladins. For a moment Nex could see all the way through the crowd to where the fur traders had been and in their place, was a single man who was looking his way. Placing his cup on the bar, Nex focused and his heart dropped. ''It couldn’t be him?! Nex stood up to get a better view but when the crowd cleared again, there was no one there. “Looking for someone?” The soft voice startled him. Nex looked down to the seat beside him and there sat a young, pretty girl with short hair, his other drink in her hand. She wore a black top and grey dress, slit up the side with fine silver jewelry tracing her arms and neck. A coy smile completed the outfit. “No…I…ah…I needed to…ah, stretch…” Nex threw his arms up to stretch. He took it as a last chance to scan the Tankard but could not see the man. After his stretch Nex sat down to finish his first drink. “So, who are you and what, pray tell, do you think permits taking one on my cups?” He took another drink. The nutty taste washed down easier now with something sweet. She leaned in closer to him, sipping from the drink, unflinching. “I felt you would be more than happy to share a drink with a fan.” She scooted closer to him. “And my name is Rin.” Very forward. But what is wrong with that? ''Nex reflected as the drink began to take effect. ''I suppose I should consider myself…Lucky. Nex laughed out loud and took another drink. It was no tale, this is my kind of drink. ''He thought, the liquid fell warm into his stomach and spread outward into his llimbs. “Do I make my lord laugh?” She eyed him seductively, taking another sip. “…Why no. Of course not!” Nex’s head was swimming and he felt like he could hardly see the girl now. “A memory is all…” Her words flew through his ears softly, “It is fortunate to have memories so pleasant.” “Only a few…” Nex placed his hand across his eyes to steady his swirling view. She must have noticed Nex was not feeling well. “You look to be near done for the night sir; come I shall take you to a more comfortable setting.” She placed her hands and his arm and raised him from the seat. “Best finish your drink first, no sense wasting a good mixture like that. It was all Nex could do to stand but he could not argue with the logic. “Alright…we can go…just one more…” Looking down, the glass was hardly visible as he fought to keep his eyes open. “…drink.” His hand found the cup. He grasped it loosely and rose the cup to his mouth. “Garrah! No!” With a smack, the cup flew from his hands and Nex felt Rin let him go. With a heavy thud, he tumbled back over his chair and against the wall. Malek’Reth, in its covers, had put a large hole in the side of the bar and Nex’s legs were hung up in the chair. His vision focused back slightly and he saw a familiar tuff of curly brown hair between himself and Rin. “Ferrus?” Nex kicked the chair away and struggled to his feet. His head was light and his legs felt like worms. Ferrus had not heard him and was still in a heated debate with Rin. A flash lit the scene and Nex again found himself near blind. Through the commotion Nex could hear Ferrus yelling loudest. “Azzurra! Now is not the time!” ''That explains the flash. Nex could see the red hat come into focus. “But, posterity…” She said with her usual pep. “Gah!” Ferrus showed her displeasure by stomping the ground. She turned back to Rin. “What are you doing here?” She questioned. “This does not concern you Ferrus.” Her stance shifted to that of a combatant. “I need to do this.” Ferrus ignored the response, “He has The Mark,'' he is not to be touched.” Ferrus also took a combative stance. The two started each other down for a long moment and Nex finally managed to get his eyes all the way open, though his head spun still. “Amarka!?” Ferrus demanded a response from Rin. ''Who is Amarka? The girl Nex knew as Rin took off for the door and Ferrus followed suit with Azzurra right behind her, picture box in hand. The first two vaulted tables and pushed passed people to escape while Azzurra politely sprinted in and out of the crowd with “Pardon!” and “Excuse me!” Nex gained some sense and rushed after them and out the door. It was night now and the cold still air sobered Nex some but not a lot. He gave chase but the two Maidens were quickly getting further away and Rin was a faded grey blob in the dim of night. They cut right down a street and Nex rounded the corner with just enough time to see them cut down an alleyway. The buildings around him morphed like blobs of jelly and his steps were crossed and clumsy. “Nex.” A familiar voice whispered from behind him. As Nex turned to face the whisperer a blackness came across his vision and he felt his legs swept from underneath him. Part 3 The night had erupted with the twang of blade on blade and was now alive with the sounds of struggle. From the deepening dark came shouts of “Tigahn!” “Darshia!” and “Nashuss!” as men and women ran down alleys and along rooftops, spilling blood for one King or another. Nex struggled with his captor but could not pull from their grasp. Though he could not see, Nex knew that he was being dragged further from prying eyes; the clash of steel and shouts was fading fast. His head was light and the lack of vision made it difficult to even keep his balance. Alright. If this is how it needs to be. Suddenly, Nex went limp to allow his captor to carry the full weight of himself and Malek’Reth. “By the bloody Seven!” The man said angrily as he threw Nex to the ground. I know that voice. ''Nex thought, standing and pulling the cloth from his face. Standing unassisted was harder than he had planned and wobbled dangerously when he regained his sight. His old friend caught his shoulder and arm to prevent another tumble. “Easy ''Sevgi.” Sinthaster said, helping Nex to lean against a nearby wall. “Sinthaster!? Wha-“ “Shhh.” Sinthaster waved his hand to quiet Nex. “Do not say that name here. For now, I am Matthias of Gildor and you are Sevgi of Miro.” Nex could not piece everything together but after the events of tonight he was happy to see a friendly face so he agreed. “Alright…Matthias. What in Unquala’s name is going on here!?” “Come with me.” He extended a hand to help Nex from the wall. “I shall explain everything.” --- The two men took off into the depths of Leva Adium; for what felt like hours, they made their way slowly and quietly through the back alleys of the great city, all the while Nex fought to stay afoot. Sinthaster informed Nex that a hit had been placed on him from an unknown source, “…Likely that Rin was a hired blade…or informant for some enemy.” Then how did Ferrus know them? Nex thought suspiciously'', And where was Cali? The questioned seemed unending. Why would the Maidens be here, they were going east…east to...talk. Talk, with the dead…'' “It is fortuitous that I found you when I did. Through here.” Sinthaster pulled a worn barrel from a small alley entrance and motioned for Nex to go ahead of him. “I have a boat that will take us out of the city.” He said, glancing around as he re-fixed the barrel behind them. "Keep going, it is just beyond the alley. Nex balanced himself on the wall as he stumbled along, the soft rush of water called him from up ahead. “Take us from the city?” But I must remain here for Lidiya. Sinthaster continued to explain from behind him. “The conflict here in the city is coming to its conclusion; Darshia will take the city from the outside and within. You must be far from here when that happens.” He placed a hand on Nex’s shoulder and steadied him when they reached the end of the alley. “You must come with me to Blackmist, and Lidiya as well.” Hhhheeeeessss Lyyyyinnnnngg Shut up! Nex fell to the ground under the confusion. “Blackmist?” Nex was so confused and the world around him began to spin again. “But…I must remain…” “You must ''come with me, now. At Blackmist you will be safe.” Sinthaster pulled Nex to his feet and began leading him to the water. The river lay near six men’s height below them but to the far right Nex could see makeshift rope ladder and a small boat in the gloom of the night. “Wait.” Nex pulled free and took a moment to think. “We must go now,” Sinthaster urged. “Before we are discovered. I am risking much to be here Nex.” ''Something is not right. ''Soooommeeeethiiiiiiinnnng iiiisssss noooot riiiiiigghhht "How did you know where to find me? I arrived in the city this morning."' Sinthaster placed a hand on Nex shoulder. “I am sorry, my friend.” Before Nex could think he was falling backwards. With his free hand Sinthaster had slid a small blade free from the confines of his cloak and cut the strap of Malek’Reth. With the other he had resting on Nex’s shoulder the Darkmoon grabbed the cursed sword. With a hard boot to the chest, Sinthaster kicked Nex away and into the waters below. The cool water embraced Nex like a wild lover embraces another; twisting and spinning the river pulled him far from the point of betrayal. Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Nex heard Malek’Reth screaming for him, or was it the other way around. Previous Chapter'''' The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: Friends and Lions Next Chapters Battle of The Sons of Gildor: Like Old Times Coronation of Darshia First Visit to Blackmist North to RhivicCategory:Character lore